Therapy
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: After all that had happened in "Broken beyond repair", Fatch finds himself incapable of moving on. He fears everyone is disgusted with him, and completely shuts himself away from humanity. It gets to the point he decides he really needs some help, as he almost did something unforgiveable. Meanwhile, Mantha tries to apologize to Thatch for what the spell made her do.
1. Arriving at the clinic

**This story is an... interesting one. Half sad, half much better. Hope it'll be alright for you guys.**

* * *

Fatch stared up at the building with sad eyes. Despite coming here of his own free will, he was still a bit shaky on being here. Worried about how it will go, or if it would even truly help him.

But after what he almost did to Kyle... and what he was putting his family through with his refusing to move on... he was willing to do this. It would be tough for sure, but he had to do this. He couldn't carry on like this.

Hugging his Flippy bear closer he soon turned to Dusk, finding the older walking up close to him, carrying his luggage for him and soon standing beside him. The tall vampire looked down at him, offering a soft smile before placing a hand on his shoulder. Dusk could probably obviously tell he was afraid. Afraid of being here and opening up to someone he barely knew. Of being here alone to truly, finally truly heal. This was something he'd NEVER wanted to do. And yet, he was going to. To finally get better. Not for his sake, but for his family's sake.

Dusk gently began to have him move once more, leading him towards the building. Fatch swallowed his breath, trying to keep his cool now. He had wished his siblings had come to see him off. But he knew only a certain amount of people were allowed here at a time. And to drop him off, it would have to be Dusk.

Finally they came inside, Fatch looking up to the receptionist, finding it was a woman. A woman with Raven colored hair down up in a bun. She soon spotted Fatch as well, smiling gently and walking around the counter, bending down a bit to get at his eye level.

" You must be mr. Fatch. "

The woman said gently, holding her hand out to him.

" My name is Zoey Mathews. It's nice to be able to meet you. "

Fatch simply stared at her hand for a bit before closing his eyes and hugging his bear tighter, shaking and looking down a bit. Zoey soon stood up straight and looked at Dusk with a seldom look.

" Is he shy, or... untrusting? "

" A little of both ma'am. "

Dusk responded gently, getting a nod from the woman. Zoey soon turned to Fatch once more and offered a gentle smile.

" Please don't worry Fatch. This is a very safe place, and we will take very good care of you. "

Fatch felt his lips curl into a frown, cuddling his bear closer and taking a couple steps back. He had no doubts that this was a safe place, or that they'd "take care" of him. He just, again, never enjoyed talking to people about his problems, let alone strangers.

" You promise he'll be ok here miss Mathews? "

Fatch looked up at Dusk, finding the older's ruby eyes simply sparkling in pure feeling. Blinking the tiny prince turned back to the woman, finding her nodding and smiling at the older.

" You have my word mister Dusk, he will be alright here. "

The woman soon looked back down at Fatch. Nodding and taking hai bags for him, saying softly.

" Follow me please mister Fatch. I'll give you the tour. "

Dusk stopped her with his arm real quick and soon bent down beside him, locking him in a tight hug. Promising he and their siblings would visit him each day until he was better and let out. Fatch swallowed, his throat tightening horribly before he hugged his brother back very tightly, a few tears beginning to leak from his clenched shut eyes. He was so afraid right now. Finally getting all this out in the open- with strangers even. This wouldn't be easy by a long mile...

* * *

 _Jake slowly crept down the stairs, looking around constantly in case one of the royal vampires showed up while he was doing this. He couldn't let them catch him. He had tried being straight forward with the eldest Ramirez vampire. Telling him of their history. And he shrugged it off. And Jake asnt going to let his bestie rot in this rec room._

 _Soon he neared the trap, finding the older curled up in a ball, fast asleep. He seemed peaceful, honestly. Despite his situation, he slept so soundly. It was amazing._

 _Without hesitation Jake used his claws and began to scrape the paint away, breaking the devils trap. Slowly he got closer to the other, saying his name firmly yet sweetly. He was surprised when the other didn't even stir. Slowly he gave the other a very soft shake on the shoulder, SHOCKED when the older SNAPPED awake. The shadow creature looked up at him and smiled, SHOCKING Jake once again by suddenly locking him in a hug._

 _" Morning mister fluffed nutter. "_

 _Jake blushed, having almost forgotten Dean would tease him like that. But if he could "get away" with calling the other Dee-Dee, he guessed it was fair enough. The wolf soon stood and had the other up on his feet as well._

 _" Come on, teasing later Dee-Dee. We gotta go before mister too-tall gets back. "_

 _Deans face seemingly became a bit pale upon mention of the other before nodding, soon smiling once more and following the werewolf out._

 **Hope this was an alright first chapter. :)**


	2. Shocking first morning

**I'm not sure what to say everyone. But hopefully this chapter will be alright. :)**

* * *

Fatch sighed, hugging his Flippy tight, having just had one of the worst sleeps in his entire life. These beds weren't all that comfortable, and his head hurt a good deal. Not to mention he always had a bit of trouble sleeping in a new environment.

Slowly he willed himself to sit up, nuzzling into his bear a good deal, almost not even wanting to leave the room. He didn't want to begin his therapy today. Or anyday. He knew he'd have to, he just... again, he was dreading beginning to begin it was all.

Slowly he willed himself out of bed and began to shuffle over to the bathroom this dinky room had. The room itself was comfortable truly, just small. His normal room was much larger than this one. It just felt cramped to him, and he couldn't help it truly.

As he neared the mirror, he found his hair now down and kind of girly. Yet he didn't really feel like setting it up right now. After all, no one he knew was here, and he found no reason to "look-his-best" in a depression clinic. So he'd might as well stay in his pjs and leave his hair as is. And... probably carry Flippy around with him. The... bears as making him feel so much better about this place truly.

Slowly he grabbed his brush and began to gently brush away the knots and tangles in his hair. As much as it may not seem like it, he did care for his hair. He always brushed it out in the mornings, and before bed. He was almost perpetually stuck with this long uneven hair of his, he may as well try to make it look as nice as he could get it. Besides, he... had grown to truly like his hair. And punished anyone who DARED call him a girl because of it. What could he say? After all the mocking he got from Dean and his goons as a kid he didn't put up with it anymore. And there was no shame in standing up for himself.

As he finished he put the brush down and hugged his bear a bit closer, beginning to shuffle out of his room and made his way into the hall. He thought forget the shoes. Again, he wasn't trying to impress anyone. He could find many other patients about in the day room, a few teens singing karaoke and some others playing board games. He wouldn't bother with that. He didn't want to converse with others here...

" Mister Fatch! "

Slowly stopping in his tracks he equally as slowly turned around to find that Zoey lady rushing up to him, soon stopping beside him and giving him a warm smile.

" I'm glad to see you're awake. It's time for breakfast love. Please follow me. "

Despite not truly wanting to comply, he turned and began to follow her regardless. Figuring a little food wouldn't kill him.

As he walked down the halls, he could see many other rooms with many other people. In one room he found a teenaged girl with her family, playing candy land. In another he found a young boy alone practicing on his tuba. Then in another, he found it was a group therapy session, and the door was open. Briefly hearing something as he passed by.

" ... but one of my biggest regrets... is all I've done to Fatch. "

Fatch froze up when he heard his name, eyes shrunken HORRIBLY in dread. Someone here... KNEW HIM?! Slowly, as Zoey walked on without noticed to his freezing, he back tracked a little and poked his head in the door way a bit, trying to find who knew him. Wondering if he knew him too.

And sure enough, he did. For sitting in the back and right across the door way... was none other than Dean Shadows himself.

" I've done so much wrong my whole life. "

Dean spoke, his voice much calmer now than Fatch had heard prior.

" But knowing how much I dumped on someone... who truly didn't deserve it. Who then turned up later in my life- and I hurt again- I... I can't forgive myself for it. I'd apologize, truly I would. But I doubt he ever wants to see my face again. And truly, I don't blame him. I've... made his life a living hell... back then, in the past... and even now, in the present... "

Immediately Fatch booked it, running up to Zoey and hurriedly grabbing her arm. No doubt SHOCKING the poor girl.

" Zoey I need a phone! "

Fatch snapped hurriedly, sounding full of panic.

" NOW. Please. "

* * *

 _" HES THERE WITH YOU?! "_

Dusk yelped on the other end of the phone, just as horrified as Fatch was no doubt. Fatch simply shook to this.

" Yes, I-I-I... Dusk I'm scared. I want out of here. "

 _" Fatch, I'd love to get you out of there if he really is there, but I can't. "_

Dusk explained sadly, Fatch's heart sinking horribly.

 _" That place won't let you leave until you're truly better. "_

" B-b-but I'm 18. "

Fatch stuttered.

" Can't I sign myself out? "

 _" Not at that clinic no... "_

Dusk responded seldomly.

 _" Look, ah... I-it's not much but just... try to steer clear of him ok? Hopefully he'll leave you be if you do. And I doubt the security guards will let him hurt you. You're safe, I promise. "_

" ... Yeah... ok... "

Fatch stammered quietly, slowly hanging up. He was beyond horrified now. Dean had practically killed him not long ago. He didn't DARE try and imagine what he might do now that they were here in this clinic...

* * *

 **I took to long typing this. Hopefully it turned out alright though.**


	3. Dean Shadows morning

**Gah... I started so late typing this. X(**

 **And to the guest reviewer, I do know this. It's on purpose. It's that child like innocence he had locked away for so long. Something he couldn't truly have as a child with all he went through. It comes out occasionally now that he's an adult. That's how I see it anyway. I** **n this story's case it's because of his fear and insecurity.**

* * *

Dean sighed as he finished up sharing, having held back a good deal as to be not viewed as a monster, yet having told enough to revile his true feelings of regret. And not just regret for what he'd done to Fatch, but to everything. Everything he regretted in his life, minus all the deaths. Regret for his home life, regret for not running away sooner or more efficiently, or regret for ever trusting those backstabbers Laim and Wyatt. The regret he held for nearly everything.

Still. Talking of the other facts didn't remove his main goal with this share: the regret he had towards Fatch.

Truly he meant what he said. He never wanted to bully Fatch as a kid and felt as though he had to. Since Fatch was a prince, if he could've gotten him to fear him he could've gotten the whole school to fear him. And the fear is just what he needed back then. He had such little choice... he was sure he drew Fatch almost off the edge back then. And nearly now too by almost ending him...

He wasn't asking the others forgiveness. Flash knows he didn't deserve his forgiveness. But he just wanted to prove he truly was sorry... in some way.

The people around him all simply nodded and murmured to this, and Dean almost didn't hear the leader of this session speaking to him. Telling him apologizing was the first step towards true forgiveness. That is something Dean already knew of course, but he said nothing knowing this person was just doing their job.

Finally the session ended, much to Deans relief. Sharing was never his strong suit, let alone sharing with a lot of people he didn't even know. He was so relieved this session was over. One more minute and he would've felt the need to start smashing stuff with his hammer.

Walking out the hall, he almost began questioning why he was even here. He wasn't depressed, per-say, but... well in seriousness, Jake suggested it.

* * *

 _" Jake, I'm not handling remembering everything well, and I can't ask you to help me. "_

 _Dean said softly, holding the sides of his head and clenching his eyes shut. His thin frame shaking greatly._

 _" I-it's not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just... there's a lot of s*** buried in here. And I don't want to dump it on you. I'm... sure you have your own problems as well. "_

 _Jake frowned, not liking seeing his bestie in such a state. He truly wanted to help him in some way, yet... at the same time, he... he did know he wouldn't understand it all. And he knew he'd only be able to help so much. He was no genius, and he didn't know the right words for every little thing. He was afraid he'd mess it and only hurt the other more. Slowly, not knowing what else to say or do, he gently placed his hand on the others shoulder, causing him to look up with a start._

 _" Well Dean. "_

 _Jake said softly._

 _" I think it may be wise... for you to see a professional for help. "_

 _" What, like a shrink? "_

 _Dean asked a bit naïvely, causing Jake to giggle and flick his tail._

 _" A therapist. I'm sure they can get you to talk things out and come to terms about all you've gone through. At least they'll be able to help more than I ever would. "_

 _The shadow vamp looked down, biting his lower lip a good deal in mild nervousness._

 _" I... I don't know, I... "_

* * *

After talking it over thoroughly with Jake, and confirming it later with Eli, he decided that... this was, in fact, the best thing he could do. Talking things over with someone and getting it all out in the open. Coming to terms with it all and ultimately making him better. More confident and assured, and able to deal with the fact this was all truly what made him. That this was what happened to him, and this was who he was. He needed to come to terms with it all. This was the best thing for him.

He would admit, he missed being home. Being able to cause problems with Eli assisting him, being able to eat whenever and whatever he wanted, being able to be greeted in the morning by his hellhound pup Spike... everything. Being here wasn't easy. Necessary, but not easy in anyway. He didn't like it. The only thing he DID like was being able to play guitar. Even then he barely liked that.

Sighing he decided to head back for his room for now, unsure what else he could do. Maybe he could play with some cards, or something. Alone of course. Apparently he scared the others around here with the mere sight if his eyes. He didn't mind of course, but seeing them run away screaming could get annoying at times.

Sitting on his bed he pulled out the cards that receptionist gave him, beginning to try some dumb magic tricks. Hell. he was already bored out of his mind. Knowing this would be a long recovery for sure.

* * *

 **Gah... I'm slacking on my writing. I need to step things up. X(**


	4. Sound advice

**I am slacking WAY too much on my writing. Goodness, I hope I can change that.**

* * *

Casper turned to Thatch, finding the vampire gently touching just below the bandaged that covered his eye, frowning a bit as the vampire did so he still felt so bad about all that had happened to him and Fatch... both suffering such a heavy aftermath of it as well. Fatch now at a depression clinic and Thatch left with a permanent missing eye.

Currently they were in Miss Heady's class, no one really paying attention to the woman. Even the teacher wasn't into what she was teaching. Everyone was thinking of the two vampires. They couldn't help it...

Casper wondered, just how hurt Thatch was inside. He meant... he knew Fatch was totally broken by all they'd endured, but he wasn't sure how Thatch's mental state was. He wanted to help really. Wanted to be there for him and let the other talk it all out. But at the same time, he didn't want to hurt the other more. Something like this wasn't easy to fix... yet easy to make worse...

Turning to focus on anything else, his attention turned to Mantha, who was looking at the vampire as well. And Casper couldn't help but scowl a little bit. He heard all about he spell. And also knew that it couldn't make her say the things she had unless she'd already thought them.

* * *

 _" Because you're worthless! "_

 _" You're worthless. You wanna know the truth? What I REALLY think of you? "_

 _" I think your pathetic. And in all seriousness... I only ever forgave you out of pure pity. Because all of my friends were friends with you. If it hadn't been for them, I would've never given you the time of day. You're a hopeless, whiny brat, who should've just ended things eons ago. "_

* * *

Casper still couldn't believe she thought that of Thatch. After all he'd done to make things up to everyone. How hard he'd tried to make things right...

The whole school was mad at her truly. Her and Jack. After all they'd said to Fatch and Thatch, they all... were having a tough time forgiving what had happened. Especially considering what had followed. Even more, learning that Jack made that Dean guy torment both of them.

At long last the bell rang, everyone hurriedly getting to their feet. Casper soon began to walk out into the hallway, the last one out of the classroom, before... freezing, and pressing against he wall when he heard... Mantha speaking to Thatch.

" Thatch, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. "

" Can it Mantha. I... I can't believe you thought such things. After how hard I tried to make things right. You think I'm pathetic... worthless... hopeless... a whiny brat who should've... ended himself eons ago. You, Mantha, are not worth my time, or forgiveness."

At the sound of Thatch walking away, Casper slowly moved over to the zombie, finding the girl now sitting down on her knees and beginning to break down horribly. And despite feeling infuriated at her cold and cruel thoughts towards Thatch, she... was still his friend. A great friend. And he couldn't bare to watch her suffer.

Slowly he knelt beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bringing her close, Mantha almost immediately hugging him and crying into his chest. And Casper could only sit there as she did so.

" C-Casper, this... "

Mantha whimpered, sounding winded even.

" I didn't want this. I never wanted to... I-I stopped thinking those thoughts a long time ago. I-I never thought he should've killed himself. Th-that h-horrible spell made me, a-an I... I can't make this right... "

Casper frowned, this moment reminding him of when... Thatch's gang betrayed him... how hard it was for them to get him to forgive them...

* * *

 _" Oh... "_

 _The vampire murmurer, forcing a sad smile._

 _" Hey guys... "_

 _The trio shuffled, unsure of how to go about this. Again, they didn't want to make things worse. How would they do this...? Casper and Lexi soon shoved them forward a little, almost causing them to stumble and fall. They were now right in front of their ex-vampire leader. He seemed saddened just by their presence... this was going to be difficult._

 _Taking a deep breath, DummyGirl started first._

 _" Thatch... we are so, so sorry... "_

 _The marionette took another breath, feeling unusually afraid. Perhaps it was because this would decide wether or not their leader would forgive them..._

 _" We never realized how much we really needed you... until you were gone... "_

 _The girl turned to Slither, who looked equally as nervous as the girl before him._

 _" Thatch, even when you were a bully, you stayed at our side man. Picked on us occasionally, but it wasn't ever very harsh. You made us laugh, and you defended us from the headmaster dudes. "_

 _The snake turned to Mosshead, who looked more frightened than the two before him. And much more saddened. The child turned to the vampire, tears stinging his eyes._

 _" ... A-and now... "_

 _The child began, not noticing how his voice cracked. He swallowed thickly, beginning to shake a bit._

 _" That you're nice again... y-you've helped us... a-and protected us... a-and just given until you had nothing, a-a-and... "_

 _Finally the boy broke, furiously trying to wipe away his tears. And, needless to say, Thatch was shocked by the sudden outburst._

 _" Thatch, we miss you so much! "_

 _Mosshead sobbed, nearly breaking the vampires heart with his sparkly eyes._

 _" You were so nice to us and so generous! We just wished we realized all this before all this mess happened! Please, give us another chance! A-and if we blow it, we'll never cross your path again! W-we'll do anything! "_

 _" ... Anythin' huh...? "_

* * *

" ... Anything. "

Casper muttered, causing the zombie to sniffle and look up at him funny.

" Tell him you'll do anything until he forgives you. It has worked before. It may be your best shot. "

Mantha smiled and sniffled once more, leaning on the ghosts shoulder, a single tear sliding out of her closed eye.

" ... Thank you Casper... "

* * *

 **Ill admit, I needed a filler chapter. Hope it was alright.**


	5. First day of therapy

**This... may be a bit of a sadder chapter. Sorry guys. Hope it goes alright.**

* * *

Fatch sighed, slowly walking to his assigned room with Ms. Mathews following at his side. He didn't like not having someone at his side as he walked the halls. Not now that he knew Dean was in this clinic too. He didn't feel safe unless someone was beside him in case that psychopath snapped.

Despite he hadn't shown fear or emotions when Dean did torment him, that didn't mean he hadn't felt it. He had been terrified. And didn't want it to happen again. Ever.

As they neared the room Fatch was required to enter, Fatch could see said shadow vamp walking down the hall their way. Fatch squeaked a bit and clung to the woman's arm, eyeing the other as he neared. Deans eyes soon fell on him though, and he looked shocked for sure. As if amazed to see him. Shocked...

Soon the pair walked past each other, Fatch refusing to look back at him. He couldn't. Ever. He didn't want to see those demon eyes seemingly staring right through his very being and into his soul. Little did he know Dean had looked back to watch him leave...

In a few matter of moments, the pair made it to the room Fatch had needed to be in. The room for... his first REAL day of therapy. The day he'd been dreading. He was still so nervous about this... he didn't want to talk to a total stranger... he didn't want to be judged...

Zoey soon left him, Fatch taking a deep shaky breath before entering. He had to do this... Flash he didn't want to.

Looking to the therapist, he was GREATLY surprised to find it was... Golds girlfriend Willow Marine. He hadn't expected seeing her here, let alone it being her who was his therapist. Still stumped and dazed he slowly made his way over to the small couch, soon sitting upon it gently, still staring at her. Willow soon noticed and chuckled at his gaze, crossing her right leg over the other.

" Surprised there sweetie? "

She asked softly, getting a dazed nod from the prince.

" I was too. I got this job a few months ago. I heard you were here, and... while we don't know each other well, I thought it may be easier on you if you were assigned to someone you "kind of" knew. So I asked them to let me assigned to you. "

Fatch gave a very gentle smile, relieved on many levels, soooo grateful he was assigned to someone he semi knew. It made sharing feel a little less awkward for him. Still awkward on many levels, as some serious stuff happened to him and all. But a bit easier for him to share.

Willow soon made a reach to the table, picking up a clip board and placing it on her leg, turning to him once more.

" Ok Fatch. We should probably begin. "

" I... "

Fatch stuttered, looking down at his hands.

" ... I wouldn't even know where to start, I... "

" How about we start with something simpler to start off. For example... how about you tell me about when you were in school as a child?"

Fatch shook as, while this was easier, it was still hard. Taking a deep breath, he gave it a try. He had to get better. For his family...

" ... I was excited to start school as a kid. "

He started gently.

" I'd never been in school before despite being of age 8, and I wanted to learn something. Like normal kids. Instead of working. The first day, I was ecstatic. Ready to learn and make friends. Yet not long after I got into my first class, I... I ran into a bully. Dean Shadows. He... he tripped me, causing me to land on my broken arm. And later he showed up during lunch time, having... his lackeys Laim and Wyatt beat me and take my lunch... "

Fatch gripped his jeans tightly, shaking and looking down so his eyes weren't seen.

" It only got worse from then on. They'd bully me each and every day. Pranks like taking my hat and filling it with chocolate pudding. Taking my lunch, beating me till I spat up blood, the works. It... it was hard to get over. It even... was part of what drove me to suicide back then... "

Shaking horribly a few tears fell onto his legs, Willow frowning and getting up, soon kneeling in front of him and gently placing her hand on his shoulder and causing him to look up. Willow smiled and gently wiped his tears away.

" It's ok love. We can stop here for today. Here... "

Reaching over she passed him a tissue, the prince sniffling and drying his eyes with it.

" Go back to your room. We can continue talking tomorrow. "

* * *

 **A bit of a rushed ending, sorry. Hope this was ok though.**


	6. Getting it out in the open

**I really need to get back on track. I think my recent video threw me off a bit. But! Since it's all done now, I should be a bit better off. ;)**

* * *

Dean sat down on his bed, mind all swimming in circles, unable to believe that Fatch was, in fact, here as well. He had thought he'd be doing this with no one of interest here. Are least, he meant, not the one he would be trying so hard to make things right with. He hadn't thought Fatch would be here. He hadn't thought the prince would be here as he tried to recover. He thought the prince would've been... either more stable, or at least somewhere else entirely. But him being here now was just... just rotten luck. He wanted to make things right with him. But at first he at least needed to give the other space to cool down on his own. Which would now prove difficult.

Dean sighed mildly, deciding that he needed to distract himself before he went to his one on one therapy session. To see someone to discuss his past. Again, that's as the main reason he was here. So he could talk about what he'd been through and then move on.

He was... amazed with how dark it was. Since his memories had been locked away for so long thanks to Jack, they all felt so foreign to him now. Like they weren't even his. Of he hadn't remembered the day he'd been cursed he wouldn't have believed these memories to be his own. But he knew they were his. He knew they were.

Shaking his head he began to reach into his pocket, pulling out his touch phone and his ear buds, putting the buds in his ears and beginning to chose a song. The song "Sick of it" by Skillet. He was kind of wishing he could play his guitar to this song, but his scheduled therapy time was soon. He didn't have the time. Instead, he began typing into his notes. At times, his notes app served as a journal. It helped when he had stuff on his mind. Stuff he couldn't keep buried.

 _" It's my official first day of one on one therapy. I'm still not sure if I'm ready for it. I've never opened up to others, let alone a total stranger. Yet at the same time, I do know I must go through with it. I cannot allow these memories to perpetually torment me. I will get over them and move on with my life. I shall not fall prey to misery once again. "_

" Mister Dean Shadows? "

Dean looked up, almost having not heard the voice, finding a woman standing at the doorway, smiling gently yet nervously. Obviously afraid. He loved how afraid everyone was of him. Made him feel truly a powerful, frightening creature. _' Exactly as my parents always wanted... '_ Dean shoved his phone into his pocket and clenched his right fist tight, drawing a tiny bit of blood from his palms. This... his previous thought... was one he wouldn't have minded not remembering...

Slowly he got up, licking the blood away from his hand and slowly approached the woman, loving watching her squirm as he neared. Again, he loved seeing people afraid of him.

Soon they were walking through the halls, Dean once again growing worried about his first day of therapy. He hated talking about his feelings, let alone his past. He didn't even know where to start.

Finally he was at the room he was assigned, finding him assigned to a woman as well. She was a demon, so that was a massive relief. She wouldn't shiver everytime he spoke. Slowly he sat on the couch across from her, placing his hands on his lap and waiting for her to do her little speech.

" Well Dean Shadows. "

The woman said softly, a bit calmly, rolling her red irises over in his direction. She was a fire demon.

" Nice to finally have you in my office. I'm Meg. I'll be listening to you. "

Dean snickered a good deal, leaning back and crossing his arms.

" You don't seem to be much of a therapist to me lady. "

Meg smirked, glaring a bit playfully.

" Well, we're both demons here sugar. I don't have to be 100% formal with you. And I don't think you'd want me to be totally formal, do you? "

" Yeah not really. I don't like the nicey nice people in these areas sometimes. I don't always respond to it. I know I need a push here and there. "

" Hmhm. I thought so hon. "

Meg chuckled, finally beginning to talk business.

" Anyway, we should begin. Where would you like to start sug? "

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, starting to wonder where he should start. Perhaps with either work or his parents would be a good start. Slowly he began to speak.

" Maybe when I was a kid. I did a lot a kid my age shouldn't do, but it was mostly the fact I worked. I worked at a crappy job to pay the bills. I worked, I went to school, I paid the bills and I supported my dead beat parents. I... I only had a few people I could rely on, and two of them stabbed me in the back. I didn't have the luxuries most kids did. I guess it makes sense I'm kind of a f***ed up adult. "

Dean chuckled lightly before crossing his arms.

" I hated my job. The boss treated me like s*** and the coworkers were a bit to "sympathetic" towards me. Treated me like just some poor kid. Yet I acted more mature than any of them. Keh... I'm so glad to be away from that place. Even if my life is nothing but dark now it sure as hell beats what I had back then. "

The shadow vamp soon stood up, shocking the fire demon horribly.

" I'm done sharing now. "

He announced calmly, soon walking out of the room.

" I'm going back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow Meg. "

* * *

 **Ah Dean... a bit too cold for his own good sometimes. At least he shared a bit.**

 **Hope this was ok.**


	7. Past feelings reviled

**I don't know what to say. I hope this chapter turns out alright. I'm at a bit of a loss for it.**

* * *

Mantha sighed as she finished up her test, flipping it over and soon taking a new sheet, beginning to draw a little something. It was... a little chibi comic. The first panel showed her talking nervously to Thatch, the second with Thatch turning away from her, and the third... left blank. Yet she knew that would be the one where she'd be crying...

For the last couple days now she'd been thinking about Thatch. About how she might be able to make things right with him and how badly she wanted to do so. Despite being under a spells influence, she had thought all that at one point. Not the point where she wanted him to... take his own life, that one was purely the spell. But everything else... yes. She had thought it at some point. And she still hated herself for it.

She... wanted to make it right with him. Wanted to tell him, and show him, how sorry she was. But she wasn't sure how either. Thatch had barely forgiven his gang before, and she wasn't as close to him as they were. It would prove much more difficult for her.

But she had to try.

She was currently in professor Burns class and waiting for the bell to ring. Wishing it would hurry up. Everyone seemed itching to get out of the room truly.

Turning, she found herself looking at Thatch again, finding him messing with his bandages again. Mantha still couldn't believe Thatch only had one eye now. It was so... so unfair. How could his captor do such a horrible thing to him...? From now on he would be missing an eye. This was a permanent thing. She could only imagine how difficult this would be for him...

At long awaited last the bell rang, the students all almost instantly hopping out of their seats and rushing out the door. All, except for Mantha, Thatch and Leah. Leah was currently at Thatch's side and helping him gather up his supplies, "talking" to him as she did so. Thatch was very quiet as he replied, Mantha wondering if, maybe, he was a little traumatized about the whole thing still. She wouldn't blame him, that's as for sure.

The pair shared a kiss before Leah turned to leave, the angel looking at her funny as she did so. Mantha had no doubt Leah was upset with her too. It's as harder to tell, as Leah was mute and didn't seem to glare at her, but Mantha was sure she was mad at her too. And she couldn't blame her.

Sucking in a breath, Mantha walked over to Thatch, saying softly and shakily.

" H-hi Thatch. "

Thatch looked up at her for a split second before looking away, his expression cold once more. Mantha shifted a bit at the coldness before clearing her throat, trying to remain sincere.

" I... I just wanted to see if... you... needed help. "

" ... I'm fine. "

Thatch said softly, holding his books close to his chest and turning towards her.

" Please, get out of my way. "

As the vampire moved past her Mantha called out to him, getting him to stop dead in his tracks. Softly, beginning to speak.

" Please Thatch, I... I want us to still be friends. "

She said softly, trying to ignore the clenching she felt in her throat.

" I want to get pasted this. I've never been more sorry in my life, I... I hate what I said, and I... I... I'm still kicking myself for ever once thinking it... please, I... I want us to be able to get past this. "

" ... Us...? "

Thatch asked lowly, slowly turning to face her and grinning smally.

" Huh. You know it's funny. Before I got together with Leah, I wanted there to be an us. "

" Huh? "

" I was in love with you Mantha. "

Mantha recoiled greatly, unable to believe what she'd heard. Thatch... used to be in love with her...?

" I was so in love I could barely see straight. And when Zeke asked you out, I was devastated. Ask Casper, he was the one to find me. "

* * *

 _The ghost took a brief moment to regain his own breath before he slowly approached the vampire, careful, as not to startle the poor guy. A loose floor board creaked below him, causing the vampire to jump and let out an aggravated groan, his head throwing back considerably._

 _" JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! "_

 _Thatch yelled, his head snapping back down to notice the shocked, and slightly hurt looking Casper. The ghost in question felt his lips tug into a frown before taking a few steps back._

 _" ... I-I'm sorry... "_

 _Casper whispered, turning and heading towards the door._

 _" ... I'm sorry Casper... "_

 _The ghost froze at the doorway, slowly turning to see how upset Thatch truly looked right now. It looked like he was even upset for yelling at the ghost in the first place. Clearly he hadn't meant to, or hadn't even known it was him._

 _" I... I just... I-I... "_

 _Casper blinked sadly, any previous hurt leaving and was being replaced with pure concern again. Slowly he sat beside Thatch on the coffin, waiting for him to explain himself. As he waited, he looked down, and almost instantly noticed a soft red color at the other's wrist._ _'_ Oh no... ' _He thought sadly, realizing what the other had done._ ' At least... it doesn't seem that bad this time... '

 _" ... Thatch, what's wrong? "_

 _Casper asked, almost afraid of the answer. Yet Thatch never gave him one. So instead, he began to think of what could've set him off in the first place. He had been fine until they got to the park. And then they saw Zeke and Mantha... ooooh... now he got it..._

 _Why hadn't he seen it sooner? Thatch always acted a little different around Mantha... he blushed, he never looked her in the eye,... it was so obvious now..._

 _" ... It's Mantha, isn't it? "_

* * *

" Mantha, I can't forget what was said. "

Thatch continued.

" And while I do understand you were under a spells influence, those words were your own. I just... don't know if I can forgive that. "

Slowly the vampire walked away, leaving the zombie girl shocked and crushed. It... Thatch once had a crush on her. No wonder her words hurt him so badly. It... oh she felt horrible. She... really hurt him deep. She...

Still, she couldn't give up. She had to make this right. Now more than ever. Wiping her tears away she soon left the class room, wondering what her next move would be.

* * *

 **Oof. This was a tougher one for me. Hope it's alright.**


	8. Learning a bit about an old friend

**I'm typing this as my family's at the park. Heheh... anyway, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

It had taken him a bit to figure it out. A bit longer than he would've liked. But he finally had it. Dusk finally knew how Dean escaped that trap. It couldn't have been more obvious.

The tall vampire began banging on the princes door, running on furious fumes. He couldn't believe the boy was actually dumb enough to let that psycho bat out of the devils. Why would he?! Didn't he care about what that jerk DID to Fatch and Thatch?! Didn't he care that he'd almost killed them, and landed one with a missing eye and the other in a depression clinic?! This wolf was down right STUPID sometimes!

Finally the door was answered. And instead of Jake answering it, it was his mother. Who looked down right annoyed. Dusk blushed bright and soon looked down, chuckling softly.

" S-sorry ma'am. "

He apologized lightly.

" I'm afraid I forgot Jake lived with you and your husband again. I'm sorry for disturbing you... "

The woman's face softened a bit now, yet she still looked a good deal bothered.

" It's alright Dusk. "

She said softly.

" However, what's so urgent you felt the need to bang on our door? "

" I-I ah, I m afraid I must speak with Jake. "

Mary now looked a bit worried, her left ear twitching.

" Is he in trouble? "

" Ah, well, you see... "

Dusk stuttered as, yes, in a way he was. With him. But he didn't want to worry someone as sweet as Mary. That would be mean. He couldn't tell her why he wanted to speak with Jake. He'd really just come her to scold him and maybe... make sure he regretted his action. But again he couldn't tell her that.

Turning a little as his eyes had settled on something, he found Jake beginning to head for the stairs when their eyes met. Jake almost immediately looked panicked and BOLTED up the stairs. Dusk, now feeling down right enraged, turned into a bat and flew around the woman, soon shifting back and dashing after him. He wouldn't let that mutt get away with what he did.

Soon he reached the others room, banging on the door and DEMANDING he opened up. Of course this caught the attention of the rest of the family, and Dusk soon felt the woman (Mary, Loreli and Jocelyn) clinging to him and telling him to stop. While John simply stepped to the side of him, glaring spitefully at him.

" What the hell are you doing Dusk?! "

He spat, looking very close to punching his lights out. Yet Dusk remained unfazed, and instead KICKED the door down, resulting in the girls shrieking and Jake giving a doggy yelp from within the room. The vampire soon marched in and picked Jake up by the shirt, lifting him up close to his face and glaring spitefully at him.

" Alright you d*** mutt! Talk! "

Dusk growled, swearing his eyes would've turned completely red by now if they could.

" Why the hell did you let that psycho b****** out of the d*** devils trap?! "

" Dusk Ramirez! "

Mary snapped, sounding madder than Dusk had yet to hear.

" Language! "

" Dusk put me down! "

Jake snarled, baring his fangs as if to be intimidating. Yet Dusk simply laughed to it.

" Then talk! Why did you let Dean out of that trap?! "

" Dean?! "

Loreli yelped, getting Dusk and Jake to look in her direction. She looked... positively shocked.

" Dean Shadows?! Dee-Dee...? "

" Yeah. "

Jake chuckled.

" It's Dee-Dee sis. "

Loreli almost fell back it seemed, lost on a daze. Dusk soon turned to Jake, dropping him on his rear before bending down beside him, glaring at him.

" Tell me. Tell me why you let him out. "

" Isn't it obvious you annoying oblivious b******?! "

Jake bellowed, getting Dusk to recoil greatly. The wolf began growling, clearly having had enough of Dusk's behavior.

" He's our friend! And he has been since we were kids! He used to come over all the time for dinner or just to hang out! We... "

Jake looked down for a moment before turning towards his parents, Dusk following his gaze to find the pair looking seldom. John soon held his wife close and finished for his son.

" We wanted to adopt him at one point. Take him away from his terrible parents. "

Dusk blinked, feeling amazed by what he'd heard. This... they wanted to take him away from his family and adopt him? ... How bad could his family have been?

Slowly, Mary spoke up.

" We... planned on taking him away the night we died. He had been beaten pretty badly by someone... someone he said was a giant. And when Jake brought him to us John rushed him to the hospital. "

" He... passed out in my arms. He was losing so much blood, it was scary... "

" It all went down hill from there... "

* * *

 _John, Mary, Jake and Loreli slowly entered the vampires room, AMAZED he was awake already and looking terribly confused. Jake smiled and soon climbed up on the bed, sitting beside his bestie, smiling brightly. No doubt relieved to see Dean alright._

 _" I'm so glad you're awake Dean. "_

 _Jake said softly, his small tail flicking cutely. Jake's hair was a little more tidy at this young age, he wore a light purple long sleeved shirt with a silver collar and silver rims on the rims. He also wore dark blue jeans, yet had no shoes._

 _" You had us worried. How are you feeling? "_

 _Dean blinked and looked around, looking truly worried and confused. At this age of 11, Dean wore a black long sleeved shirt with a white skull on the chest and red on the rim, red bracelets and a red choker, light black jeans and black boots with a red rim at the tops._

 _" Ah... Wh-where... am I...? "_

 _Jake frowned to this, realizing that Dean may have taken a good hit to the head too. He had a broken right arm for sure and had a few band aids here and there, but other than that he was alright. Alive._

 _" You're in the hospital Dean. "_

 _" WHAT?! "_

 _Dean yelped, turning to Jake as if in a way of pleading mentally he'd heard wrong. Yet despite the shocked expression Jake wore, the other could tell he'd been telling the truth. To the Moralez family's amazement, Dean began to down right PANIC to this news, grabbing a fist full of his hair with his still good left hand._

 _" N-n-no, I... I can't be here! I-I can't afford it! I CANT! "_

 _" ... Sweetie pie... "_

 _Mary asked gently, hoping she didn't push a button as she asked this._

 _" Don't you mean... your parents can't afford this? "_

 _" N-no... "_

 _Dean said softly, eyes wide with tears pricking at the corners of them._

 _" I-I mean me... I work. I pay the bills. Only I... I just got fired from my job, and now I'm... I'm screwed... "_

 _The vampire child looked down and began shaking horribly now, looking close to having a mental break down as he continued._

 _" I got expelled from school, I got fired from my job, and now I have to pay a hospital bill with no job and no insurance... AHHH! "_

 _Dean screamed, clenching his eyes shut as tears POURED out of them and roughly grabbing his hair once more, bending down more and being wracked with tears._

 _" Why is this happening to me?! M-m-my parents are gonna KILL ME! Th-they're really gonna KILL me this time! I'm so DEAD! *sobs* "_

 _The family could only watch on in horror as the poor soul wept his heart out, Jake trying fruitlessly to comfort him. John and Mary left in disgust at the boys terrible parents._

* * *

" We didn't realize until we were in heaven, but Deans parents had heard our plans to take him away from them. Hence, they killed us that night. "

John finished, bringing Mary close once more and gently stroking her hair.

" ... Dusk, you can think whatever the HELL you want about Dean. "

Dusk turned around to face Jake, finding the wolfs head hung low, eyes not visible.

" But I know the real him. I can see the true heart of others. I can tell he's really a kind, sweet, generous person deep down. And you can say anything you want about me letting him out of the trap. But if I could, go back in time... "

Jake looked up now, glaring at the vampire now with no irises and his yellow sclera glowing bright.

" I would do the same d*** thing. I'd do anything for my best friend. Even if it meant standing up to someone like you. Now, do yourself a HUGE favor buddy, and get the hell out of our house. "

Dusk said nothing to this, simply staring wide eyed to everything before... leaving without a word. And none of the Moralez family cared. For as long as they lived, they wouldn't allow Dusk to talk about Dean in such a way.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was good. I spent longer on it then I technically should've.**


	9. Truly unexpected

**This will be a very sad chapter, but with a very happy end. Please, be ready. And I hope you enjoy. ;)**

 **Also, minor time lapse sorry. I'll admit, I didn't have as many ideas for this story as I thought I had. ^_^"**

* * *

Fatch sighed, putting his fork down, for some reason having absolutely no appetite. He just didn't feel hungry at all and it scared him a great deal. He only never felt hungry when he was in a really, REALLY bad state of mind.

He was trying to get better, but he still seemed to be struggling. And if anything he seemed to be doing worse.

For the last few days he'd been talking with Willow. Talking with her about Jack, and his school days and his depression, nearly everything. And the more he heard out of his own mouth the more he became disgusted in himself. He loathed what he'd endured. All of it. He found himself... downright pathetic. He could've done something to stop it all and yet he did nothing at all.

On only one plus note, he... he could tell that Dean... really wasn't the same from when he was a kid. Sometimes Fatch would walk by the group therapy sessions and hear Dean talk about wanting to apologize to him. Had even wanted to since he was a kid. And Fatch knew he was being sincere. He just... couldn't believe right away that Dean felt that way...

He also learned that Dean hadn't wanted to torment him or Thatch, and had to because of his boss. Or... Jack.

Fatch couldn't believe Jack had Dean do this to them. Torture them and try to kill them... it... it didn't sound like him, yet...

Fatch was also curious why Dean told something like that to someone he barely knew. Was Dean an open book or something...? ... Bottom line was, he was surprised Dean was so apologetic. He'd never have imagined the one who used to bully him would feel in such a way. It blew his mind.

Shaking his head, he slowly got up and began to walk away, leaving his food unfinished. He actually hadn't eaten anything in a few days now, he was surprised no one said anything about it. But he also didn't care much, as he didn't want a lecture.

He was heading to his next therapy session a little early. Get it over with. Especially since he really didn't want to get caught not eating.

Slowly he entered Willows office, finding that the woman was thankfully there. Writing away on her clipboard. Fatch sighed mildly and sat down on the couch, easily catching her attention. The woman put down her work and smiled softly to him. No doubt wondering why he was here early.

" Oh. Hello Fatch. "

She greeted sweetly.

" Here a bit early huh? "

" Just can the chatter and lets get on with the session. "

Willow pulled back at the others tone, yet soon offered a gently smile and turned page, preparing to take notes.

" R-right. I ah, I think it's finally time t-... a-ah... g-get to the thick of your problems. "

Fatch could now feel himself going cold, praying he'd heard wrong. He knew what she meant... the thick of his problems. She... wanted him to talk about Frost and Charlene.

" ... No. "

Fatch whimpered, irises shrunken horribly.

" No there's... no way I can talk about that... I-I can't I... "

" Fatch, you need to completely heal. You have to talk about it. "

" I-I can't... "

The vampire held his knees close to him, looking close to breaking down. He couldn't remember that. It scarred him each and everytime he thought of it. There was no way he could talk about it. He couldn't...

" Fatch. You have to. Not talking about it is killing you inside. "

Fatch gulped, knowing she was right. And he... he promised Kyle personally he'd try to get better. By not talking now, he wouldn't be giving his all. He had to do it... Flash, he didn't want to. He didn't want to...

" ... Th-those two... "

Fatch choked out, taking a deep breath and trying to keep it together.

" ... Are the most... horrible, violent, cruel, disgusting people I've ever met. I-I wouldn't EVER wish them on another soul. Th-they... they drank, they partied, they forced me to work full time as a child. They... they... "

The prince gripped his jeans, starting to shake and lowering his head.

" They used to beat me... I-I was almost always afraid. But that wasn't all I was always afraid. The... th-the worst of it was when they'd... th-they'd... th-they'd pin me down and just... th-the-ey'd... "

Fatch choked up again, tears spilling out horribly: he couldn't do it. He couldn't talk about it. Trying had only made him realize once more that he was... disgusting. A really bad excuse for a living being. He should've been wiped out years ago...

" Im done. "

The prince snapped, standing up and turning away from the woman and rushing out the door. As he ran through the halls, he past by Dean, yet he paid him no mind. He kept running...

* * *

Fatch struggled to dry his eyes, eyeing the knife he had on the table. Not long ago, he'd snuck into the kitchen and stole one, prepared to end things. Talking about what those monsters tried to do tore him deeply. Made him see he wouldn't ever, really, be able to get over it. He hadn't still and he was 18 years of age now. There wasn't much hope for him. He saw that now...

Slowly he grabbed his weapon and aimed it at his neck, fully prepared to end it. For good this time.

Right as he prepared to lunge it at his throat, he could hear the the door creaking, immediately shoving the knife beneath his pillows and turned to the door. He was... SURPRISED to find it was Dean himself. Looking rather meek and entering the room slowly, soon sitting on the bed beside him.

" ... Hey. "

Dean said softly, Fatch swearing he could feel the awkward in the room.

" Hey. "

" I know you've been listening into my group therapy sessions. "

The shadow vamp said, seemingly wanting to get right to the point. Fatch simply nodded and allowed the other to continue.

" I don't know if you'll ever believe or forgive me, but I promise I AM truly sorry for what I've put you through. In the past, and the present now. I'll do anything to make sure you know I'm sorry, and if you can't forgive me then I'll never go near you or your friends again. "

Fatch sighed, having no doubt in his mind Dean felt badly for everything. He HAD heard the sessions. He could hear the sincerity in his voice. Not forgiving him here wouldn't be right. Besides, Dean... wasn't like what he was as a kid. He seemed much more gentle with how he approached things. Fatch guessed he could give him the benefit of the doubt and forgive him. Not to mention it wouldn't matter in a few minutes now...

" ... I... I GUESS I can forgive you Dean. "

The prince mumbled, Dean looking shocked and as if he heard wrong. Yet soon smiled widely.

" Thank you Fatch. "

Dean said softly.

" And... now that that's done with... "

Feeling confused by the sudden darker tone there, Fatch looked back to the other just in time to find Dean place his hand near his neck, realizing too late that the other was doing the Vulcan nerve pinch. And in a matter of seconds, felt himself black out.

* * *

*SPLASH!*

" AH THATS HOT! "

Fatch cried out, squirming and thrashing with all his might to get out of the water. But to no avail, as he could feel strong arms pinning his shoulders down and preventing him from getting up. Opening his eyes completely, he found Dean was holding him down and not allowing him out of the apparent tub.

" LET ME GO YOU SON OF A B****! "

Dean sighed to this outburst and grabbed a soap bar, now scrubbing the others tongue with it. Fatch gagged and tried as hard as he could to spit the foamy soapy substance out of his mouth, yet Dean soon ducked him beneath the water, holding him under as well. Was he trying to KILL HIM?! Why?! After he'd just FORGIVEN HIM?!

Finally Dean lifted him up and out of the water, Fatch trying desperately to regain his breath, now feeling like his whole body was on fire from that hot water. He couldn't stop asking why Dean did that, in his mind.

Soon the prince felt himself dropped to the ground near the corner, shaking and trying to keep his breathing even, trying to work out what the HELL had just happened. Why Dean of all people just...

Looking up, he found the twisted shadow vamp simply looking down at him calmly, Fatch hating this calm expression deeply. It bothered him to no possible end...

" ... Why? "

Fatch hissed.

" Why did you do that?! "

" ... To give you a wake up call. "

Dean said calmly, confusing Fatch greatly.

" ... What? "

" I saw that knife Fatch. "

Dean said simply, walking over to him and bending down to his eye level.

" You were planning on killing yourself, weren't you? "

Fatch felt his mouth drop and his irises shrink before he turned away, crossing his arms.

" ... That isn't the way out Fatch. "

The shadow vamp scolded lightly, getting the prince to look up at him.

" You think you're the only one going through hard times? Before I became half shadow demon, I lived in my own hell. My parents literally hated me, and I ran away. Lived on the street for a few years and could barely survive. Most people WOULD have killed themselves. But yet... I had never once contemplated suicide. I always held out hope for a better day. And while my life now is still FAR from perfect, I hold onto whatever I can. I know you can do it too. "

" Wh-what do you... "

Fatch choked, feeling himself growing teary eyed.

" ... Mean...? "

" Fatch, I've seen a bit of your life now. Jake showed me a little with his magic after hearing we were in here together. "

Dean explained.

" At least, how it was before you saw me again. You... are the one of the luckiest b******s in the world. You have such a loving, understanding family. Who'd do anything for you. Great friends who look up to you and depend on you. And a beautiful, pink haired woman who loves you. "

" A-Amber?! "

Fatch yelped, looking at the other in absolute SHOCK and amaze. Amber, liked him? Even after she turned him down, she liked him?! He... he'd never gotten over her, really, just never asked her out again after she turned him down. He didn't want to hang on if she didn't want him. Slowly he looked down, eyes watering and a tinge blush growing on his face.

" Amber... loves me...? "

Dean smiled softly, realizing he may be getting through.

" Yes. She does. It's obvious too. Fatch... "

Deans eyes suddenly began to sparkle in a way Fatch didn't even know was possible for a demon. Like he was feeling passionate about what he was saying. Like it was coming from the heart.

" You are SO strong. On SO many levels. But yet, you're blind by the good that's right in front of you now. Everyone's willing to help you. Everyone's still accepting you. And someone's waiting to be there for you no matter what. In sickness and in health. Someone wants to be with you. I'd give anything to have someone like that in my life. Yet I guess it's safe to say... I won't have someone like that. "

The glitter in his eyes faded here upon mentioning he didn't think someone could ever love him, yet his smile remained strong.

" But you... happiness, is right in front of you. And taking your life now will not only hurt you, but all of them. Are you... truly willing to leave them? Are you willing to leave when the road to happiness is literally right in front of you...? "

... He was right. He was right about it all. Fatch could easily see that. Oh Flash, he... how could he have been so blind? So blinded by his own self loathing that he couldn't see the light. That others wanted to be there for him and help him. That they'd all still love and accept him no matter WHAT he'd been through. That he... he COULD be happy. And it was all right in front of him. Who would've thought his once bully would be the one to show him the light...?

Like rain his tears began to fall, his small frame being gripped with sobs and shakes. But this time... out of pure joy and relief.

He could feel arms surrounding him, no doubt Deans. Yet he didn't stir. Admittedly he truly did still have mixed feelings about the shadow vamp, yet at the same time, Dean... was clearly very sorry, and had literally just saved his life. He... he was indebted to him a good deal. Not to mention he could really use this comfort.

The pair simply sat their, neither moving, the prince finally and completely letting out his long since pent up hurt. Finally letting go of everything...

... And it felt great.

* * *

 **Awww... oh, I hope this chapter was worth me being a little late for. I thought it was touching. :')**


	10. Things are getting bad

**Things may pick up a good deal now. In another way you may not have expected. Please enjoy~**

* * *

Dean smiled as he stared at he ceiling, arms folded beneath his head and leg crossed over the other. He felt incredible, knowing he finally did something right.

A couple days had gone by since he'd helped the prince truly see the light, and truly he felt so much at peace for what he did. He helped save someone's life, and guided them out of the dark. Even better, the one person he'd truly wished to make things right with as well. He felt... he felt as if he himself still held some good within him. And being able to use it to save another's life like he had felt incredible.

Fatch had been doing a lot better as well. He was eating properly again, even more than normal, and was smiling again. Better, he was talking much healthier with his therapist Willow (he'd heard) so truly everything was looking up.

Dean himself was starting to talk better with his therapist as well. He guessed being more open and honest about himself to someone who truly needed a wake up call helped a good deal. Perhaps it really was a good thing both he and Fatch wound up here. They both were finally able to get the help they needed.

The nurses also were talking about letting the pair out tomorrow too, so Dean was looking forward to that. He would admit, he was wondering Eli was holding up by himself at home. Without himself around to help the Novian catch his meals, he hoped the other was eating his fill. Then again, he was sure Eli had found a way to survive fine on his own long before they met, so he shouldn't have anything to worry about.

Slowly he sat up, wondering what he could do for his last day here. He didn't sing in front of others so no karaoke, obviously, and he hated card games. He didn't want to ask Fatch to play any board games with him, so maybe he could... run the track. They had a track here, and he liked running really. And he was fast too. Supernatural fast. Seeing how long he could run with such speed was always fun.

Finally the boy got up and smoothed out his cape, heading out of his room. He was, admittedly, not expecting the clinic to be so dark. No lights were on. And he could smell a MASSIVE amount of blood. If that wasn't a hint something was going down he didn't know what was.

Dean began to walk around with caution, not wanting to be too careful. This was a typical horror movie set up and he wasn't going to fall prey to anyone's trap. He was too good for that. He wouldn't let anyone kill him. Not now that things were all looking up.

As he walked, not only did he wonder what was causing this,but he was also wondering where Fatch wound up to. How he was taking this craziness. The prince was tough in sticky situations, but this would make anyone feel uneasy. Except himself of course but still.

Dean took a turn, finding where the smell had been coming from. Everyone here in the clinic seemed to be dead now. Except he couldn't find Fatch or his therapist Willow here, so that was good. Maybe they got out already.

Dean could feel the scent beginning to get to him. As in... he was getting thirsty. He was the type of vamp who one shouldn't let get thirsty, less it get bad. Slowly, looking around for cameras, he soon knelt down beside one of the deceased and gently bit into their neck, drinking his fill with pleasure. He hasn't even realized how thirsty he'd been...

Pulling away and drying his lips he began walking again, wondering who was cruel enough to do this. Beside himself. This was amazing. So much death...

Turning a corner, he suddenly felt something take his shoulder and slam him into the wall. Normally one would scream in this situation, but he didn't. He didn't scare THAT easily. He simply grunted as he was slammed into the wall, looking forward in surprise to find... Frost pinning him to the wall. Charlene not far from him.

He thought those two would either be gone by now or dead. Regardless, he hadn't thought they'd be here.

" Nice to see you again mister Shadows. "

Frost purred, Charlene walking forward and placing her fingers on his chin.

" I almost thought we were going to do all the grunt work without you paying us. "

Dean soon snarled, glaring and grinning. He needed to reman dominant against these two.

" What do you want creeps? "

Charlene giggled to this, now grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her.

" Our payment. "

Dean felt his face grow blank, not understanding what she meant.

" ... What? "

" Our payment. When you summon a ghost you need to offer payment for their services. "

" Hey! I didn't want to summon you guys! I was told to! "

" That doesn't change the fact you owe us kid. "

Frost said coldly, Dean soon growling again. So it seemed his summoning needed a little work. He didn't know HE was supposed to pay then. He thought Jack had that covered.

" Well, I don't have anything. "

Dean spat.

" Now get lost. "

Charlene soon began to chuckle to herself, now pinching his cheek. Much to his annoyance.

" Ah-ah-ah! "

Charlene purred.

" You're not getting rid of us THAT easily kid. We're getting our payment out of you one way or another. "

Frost FINALLY seemed excited instead of his usual bland exterior. It was a little odd to Dean.

" Ooohoho! Are you thinking what I'M thinking love?! "

" Y'know it baby! "

Charlene said cheerfully, suddenly flipping Dean around so his chest was against the wall and soon grabbed his hands. Handcuffing them behind his back.

" Mmm... he's certainly a cute one after all! So dark and mysterious... and he's got purple in his hair! He's a special one indeed~ "

Dean stuck his tongue out, not really liking his these two spoke. It made him a bit uneasy. People he knew didn't talk like this...

Suddenly he grunted again, feeling a stinging in his arms and hands as he was soon pushed down onto his back, feeling one of them now sitting on top of him. Looking forward, he found it was Charlene.

" Hmhmhm... ready for the fun to begin love? "

" You know I am babe. "

Frost chuckled, Dean now officially unnerved. This was seriously not right. He had no idea what was going on, but he certainly didn't want to stick around to find out. Thinking quickly sat up with a start, slamming his forehead against the woman's. As she fell back in a daze, he immediately got up and began running. He couldn't stick around to find out what they REALLY had planned.

* * *

 **Ooooh... not looking good, is it...? Hope this chapter was alright.**


	11. Forgiveness

**Got a minor head start. Hope this goes well.**

* * *

Mantha sucked in a breath, trying to remain level headed. She had to do this. She had to make sure Thatch understood...

Currently, the girl was standing outside the boys dorm, minutes before the morning bell woke everyone, ready to truly apologize to Thatch. She really did feel horrible about what she said to him, and wanted to so anything to make things right with him. She wouldn't stop until he realized she was sorry.

Admittedly it would prove difficult as he had reviled he'd once had a crush on her, so no doubt the long time crush would hinder this apology... but she had to try. She couldn't give up in this. She couldn't give up on him... not again.

Shaking her head to clear those thoughts away she began to focus more on this event. She had to be at her best. Thatch needed to see how truly sorry she was. Nothing would stop her from making him see.

She... she felt truly horrible about his all. She had to make it right. And she was prepared to do anything to make sure she made things right with him. She'd do his homework for the next 10 years if it meant he'd forgive her! She just had to make sure he forgave her. She had to make it right.

Finally the morning bell rang, the boys all leaving the dorm. All the boys... except for Thatch. Blinking, she wondered what he was doing. If maybe he slept through the bell. As Casper walked out, she gently asked where Thatch was, Casper explaining the vampire was in the restroom (one stall, for either gender), cleaning out his... missing eye socket.

Mantha frowned a little, slowly walking over to said bathroom, finding the door actually open, finding the vampire bent over the sink with the water running, turned away from her. Gulping a tiny bit, she gently spoke.

" Do you need some help...? "

Thatch jumped a bit and turned to her, Mantha getting a good view of the empty socket, before the other IMMEDIATELY turned away, hand over his missing eye. Mantha felt her heart sink, having known it was missing, yet actually seeing it now, she... she felt horrible. Not truly understanding the extent of his pain...

" ... Thatch, here. Let me at least tie up your new bandages ok? "

Thatch said nothing yet stood up straight, signaling he was giving her permission to go ahead. Mantha smiled a good deal and grabbed the roll of bandages off the edge of the sink, beginning to wrap them around his head and missing eye, being careful not to harm him as she did so. His hand slowly moved away as she tightened up the bandages, the zombie smiling when he turned back to her.

" How's that? "

She asked gently, Thatch mustering a very tiny smile.

" ... Feels perfect. Thank you... "

Mantha beamed, so glad to know he was being civil.

" ... Mantha, I... "

Thatch muttered, looking down softly and folding his hands together.

" ... Even after all you said I... I don't hate you. I-I don't know why, I kind of feel like I should in this scenario, but I... I don't. "

Mantha felt like tearing up here, unable to believe that Thatch... even after all she'd said while under that spell... didn't hate her. How even after all that horrible stuff he couldn't hate her. It was... amazing. It almost didn't seem like Thatch could hate anyone. It was... great to know that, maybe, she still had some chance in making things right.

Taking a deep breath, she soon spoke.

" ... Thatch, I... I know, what I said, was unforgivable. "

She explained lightly, looking down at her feet.

" And I understand you're mad at me. And that nothing I can say can truly make up for it all. But I... I don't want to lose you, as a friend. And I am willing to do anything to make things right with you. "

Looking up, she found the others eye widen greatly, probably amazed to hear this. Mantha swallowed once more, blushing and feeling nervous beyond belief. Amazed how it may finally be happening. That there was a remote chance Thatch could possibly forgive her. This... she wanted him to forgive her, she really did. She was hoping with all her heart he forgave her...

A huge part of her still... doubted he'd forgive her. At least not right now that is. She didn't know if he ever would even, as she had been horribly harsh to him. Still wishing with all her heart those words had never been said. Wishing she hadn't put Thatch through such a hell. Yet she knew she couldn't alter the past. She just had to hold out hope on fixing things now.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of excruciating waiting, Thatch sighed, looking up at her once more.

" ... Mantha. "

He said calmly.

" What you said... really hurt. And I'm still wishing it had never been thought in the first place. "

Mantha felt her heart sink: so that was it. He wouldn't forgive her. She had expected he wouldn't truly but it... it still hurt horribly...

" ... Yet I... "

The girl looked up, shocked by this really.

" Again, I don't hate you. Never have. And I... I guess deep down I... I DO still wanna be friends with you. So... so long as you're ready to help me out whenever I think of something I... heh... "

Thatch chuckled and looked her in the eyes, his eye glittering.

" I GUESS I can give you one more chance. "

Immediately the woman's heart lit up in such joy! That Thatch truthfully forgave her, and a sweet way as well! Moving forward she locked the other in a tight, allowing her teary to fall just so... so happy inside~

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this chapter~! :D**


	12. Saved

**I forgot how hard it was to type on my iPod. Flash bless my beloved iPad, lol.**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

* * *

Dean wasn't all to sure where he was running to. All he could think of was getting away from those ghosts. He still wasn't all to sure what they wanted, but considering Fatch was afraid of them, surely they were bad news. He didn't want to stick around to find out.

The bat soon growled, trying to pull his arms free of the handcuffs. Yet it seemed they were made to withstand any vampire or demons physical strength. _' I can't muscle my way out of them. '_ Dean mentally confirmed. _' So maybe I can shadow my way out of them. '_

Focusing to the best of his abilities, he made it so his hands and hands only turned into shadows. Intangible shadows. And soon tried to slip them out of the cuffs. Yet each time he tried was pointless, as the cuffs would glow red and surpress his ability. Sighing he soon called it quits. _' So I'm stuck in these d*** handcuffs. '_ He mentally cursed, picking up his running pace a little. He couldn't shadow out properly with these cuffs around his wrists, so he couldn't run through walls or anything useful like that. He was up a creak... he couldn't get caught.

As the shadow creature turned a corner, he suddenly SLAMMED into something with his face, causing him to completely trip up and fall into his back, face stunned from whatever he hit. Looking up, he saw it was a frying pan. The holder of it being Frost himself, looking cool and calm despite the fact Dean had run face first into it.

Frost soon looked down at him, Charlene soon appearing and walking through the wall, grinning widely at the fallen demon. She soon knelt beside him and rolled him onto his back, soon sitting on him as she'd done before. No doubt having rolled him over so he didn't head-butt her again.

" That was nice and easy, wasn't it love? "

The woman purred, running her hand through Deans bangs. Frost soon chuckled coldly, giving the woman her answer.

" So. What do you say we... get down to business honey~? "

" Would be wonderful my dear dark bat. "

Frost chuckled, now kneeling down in front of Dean and forcefully grabbing his bangs, forcing his head up to look at him. Frost was... grinning with a look Dean couldn't identify.

Frost soon placed something over Deans lips, the shadow vamp soon recognizing it as duck tape. It was official: Dean was unnerved. He didn't know what was going on, but it clearly not good. Dean couldn't look away though. He couldn't close his eyes. He kept them open and watched on in wait for their plan.

Suddenly something SLICED through both ghosts, both proofing away in smoke. Meaning they weren't dead, but currently out if commission. Looking up, he found it had been Fatch's doing, for the prince had apparently sliced his axe shaped guitar through the ghosts. It must've been made or iron.

Dean sighed through his nose and soon sat up on his knees, watching the other pick a key off the ground. Charlene probably had it. Fatch soon seemed to notice the tape and reached forward, ripping it right off the demons face.

" Augh! "

Dean cried out, glaring in shadow form at the prince instinctively.

" D*** it that hurt! Warn a guy next time! "

Fatch simply huffed playfully with a "hm", soon coming behind Dean and undoing the cuffs. Much to Deans GREAT joy. He utterly hated being restrained so terribly.

Slowly Dean stood up, Fatch soon following, the shadow vamp turning to the younger.

" So ah... "

Dean mumbled, blushing bright and rubbing the back of his neck, looking off to the side sheepishly.

" ... Thanks Fatch. "

Fatch nodded gently, despite his worried expression.

" They didn't... hurt you... did they Dean? "

Dean blinked, soon standing normal, looking confused.

" ... Well, ah... other than being hit in the face with a frying pan, no. "

" Good. "

Fatch responded simply, beginning to look around.

" Willows at the entrance of the clinic so we need to get there without them two ghost b******s getting you. Won't be easy. We either need to get there or survive till sunrise. I cast a spell not long ago. If they leave, or if they don't get their way before sunrise they'll go back to hell. "

" So we're pretty much golden then. "

Dean said confidentially, smirking and looking around. Not finding head or tail of the ghosts.

" Pretty much, yeah. "

Fatch confirmed.

" Now we just can't let them get you. "

" Right. Oh, ah... "

The shadow creature muttered, turning to the prince once more.

" What exactly DO they want from me? "

Fatch suddenly went red in the face, looking down right worried and humiliated. Dean didn't understand why though, it was just an honest question. We're they going to torture him? How hard was that to say?

" Yoooou... DON'T wanna know... "

Dean narrowed his eyes, having always hated when people did that. Saying he didn't want to know right after he asked them a question. If he asked, then he obviously wanted to know!

" Uuuuh, yeah. I'd kinda like to know. "

" No, you really REALLY DONT. "

Fatch repeated, irises shrunken and shaking his head a good deal. Dean growled deeply now, truly annoyed with the other. Stomping over the shadow creature moved in front of the creature, glaring at him.

" Hey! I wouldn't have said I did if I didn't! Now tell me, d*** it! "

" Well... ok... "

Fatch said softly, voice full of uncertainty.

" If that's what you really want... "

Fatch signalled for him to lean down, meaning he was going to whisper it. As Dean lowered he found the prince look around nervously for some reason before beginning to whisper it. Dean couldn't fully grasp this. Frost and Charlene would... pin one down, and then they'd-

Dean face turned BRIGHT red upon hearing this, almost immediately backing up and holding his hands our, shouting.

" AUGH! Ok, ok! No more, no more! "

Dean yelped, soon crossing his arms over his stomach and sticking his tongue out in disgust.

" Eugh... it's going to take YEARS of therapy to get THAT image out of my head... "

Fatch simply sighed to this, shaking his head a bit before turning his back to the other.

" Yeah I know. Ain't a pleasent thing there. "

" Wait... h-how do you...? "

Dean asked gently, Fatch no doubt understanding what was about to be asked of him. Te prince flushed more, soon walking at a fast pace and saying.

" We need to get moving. "

Dean said nothing, yet... couldn't help but wonder... if... THAT... was REALLY the torment he'd laid on the creature. All because he couldn't disobey an order... slowly, he began following the younger, mind still wondering back to his previous thoughts along the way.

* * *

 **I... I don't have anything to say.**


	13. Escaping the clinic

**I'm not sure what to say. I do think this stories getting close to being done though, so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Fatch started sniffing around, trying to see if there may be anymore survivors somewhere near by. So far it seemed like there weren't. The only unnerving thing being Dean didn't seem to mind all the dead people around here...

The pair had been hurriedly walking throught he halls for a while now, both trying not to run into Frost or Charlene, Fatch noticing Deans face still a best tomato red. Seriously, considering Dean tortured and killed people, and didn't mind seeing dead people, he was actually a lot more innocent than Fatch expected. Though, it was rather refreshing to know there was still a softer side in such a creature.

To be honest, Fatch was scared out of his mind. He didn't want to run into the ghosts anytime soon. He didn't want them to torment him again. Not did he want them to put Dean here through the same kind of hell. Based on his level of innocents, there was no way Dean would be able to handle it.

Shaking his head, clutching his guitar tighter, he looked back to the shadow vamp, finding the other summoning some strange black spheres into his hands, his silver hammer soon appearing and the creature soon took hold of it. No doubt getting battle ready in case the ghosts showed up. Although, Fatch didn't know what a silver hammer could do against two ghosts. Only iron or salt could hurt them...

" ... Your hammer won't protect us there Dean. "

Fatch said gently, Dean snickering to this to his amazement.

" My hammers enchanted Fatch. It can hurt anything. Demon, creature, angel or ghost. "

" Oh. "

Fatch said calmly, looking forward and feeling taken back by this. He knew that hammer of Deans was dangerous, but he hadn't thought it was THAT powerful. A giant, freaking enchanted battle hammer...

Shaking it off for now the prince focused forward once more, soon turning a corner... and feeling something grab him by the shoulders and SLAM him into the wall. Opening his eyes, Fatch was horrified to the core to find it was Frost and Charlene. Immediately his legs felt like jelly, shaking horribly in fear of them...

Thankfully something slammed through them, causing them to disappear and causing chunks of the ground to go flying. Fatch soon fell to the ground, breathing a bit frantically and only able to look up at the shadow vamp, who was looking down at him with both a grin of pride and a face of concern. Slowly, still in a shaky scared state, Fatch rose to his feet, dusting himself off a bit, slowly trying to voice out something. Anything. His voice was still shaken as well.

" Th-thanks Dean, ah... "

Dean smiled lightly to this, amazing Fatch when he didn't laugh or chuckle.

" You're welcome. Come on, we should keep moving. "

" R-right. "

Once again they began walking, Fatch's mind in a slight haze really. He'd mostly forgiven Dean before because he didn't think he'd be alive much longer. And he truly had forgiven him, really. But it seemed now that he had, Dean... had changed in attitude. Now more smiley and kind. Was this... was this really the same Dean who bullied him as a kid? Fatch had never seen him act in such a way as a child. And didn't know if it'd be here now due to Dean, obviously, being a psycho. Someone who tortures and kills people.

It was... actually nice to see him in such a way. Still having some light within him.

Fatch shook his head a bit, realizing he had to remain focused for now. He had to get out of here and keep those monsters away from Dean. He couldn't let the other go through such a torture... he just couldn't.

Turning around for a moment, as Dean had been rather quiet for a bit now, he gasped, finding the ghosts behind the shadow vamp. Fatch quickly shouted a "duck", swinging his axe as Dean did so and making the spirits vanish quickly.

Both now REALLY getting unnerved by how quickly the ghosts were regenerating, the pair soon took off running down the halls, praying they reached the exit soon. Neither wanted the ghosts to catch them. Neither wanted to fall prey to their torment.

As they ran, Fatch grit his fangs, feeling the scars on his right leg reopening to this intense speed he tried to keep up. Clenching his right eye he tried to keep up the pace, not wanting to slow and risk getting caught, before... finally, he slowed, clutching his leg and slipping to the ground. Leg now bleeding a great deal and causing him great discomfort.

Dean seemed to finally notice he stopped and soon ran back to him, hammer swinging just overhead, Fatch realizing the ghosts had been behind him there, Dean making them vanish once more. Suddenly the shadow vamp picked him up completely and settled him on his shoulders, taking off at a blinding speed.

" We're almost there Dean! "

Fatch announced, recognizing the hall way.

" Just make the next turn and we'll be at the exit! "

And he was right as well. As he made the turn there was Willow, waiting at the exit. As they began to near, Fatch soon heard Dean actually gasp, soon falling to the ground and sending the prince off not to far away. Turning, he was SHOCKED and a bit horrified to find a bear trap around the others left leg. Finding Frost and Charlene behind him laughing their heads off.

Right as he was about to run at them with his axe, he could see light on the walls, coming from behind him. Turning, he found it came from Willow, who was holding her emerald pendant up, the pendant now glowing a very bright golden light.

The ghosts soon began shriek, Dean himself beginning to hiss to this light. Skin burning even. Yet the biggest matter being, Frost and Charlene disappeared.

While stunned, Fatch soon pulled the bear trap from Dean, eyeing the injury nervously. It looked bad for sure... surprisingly though, Dean didn't look too worried, despite obviously in pain. The shadow vamp soon dragged some shadows off from a box shadow and gently put it around the wound. Fatch was confused... until the shadows faded. Reviling his leg had completely healed. Fatch blinked, mouth agape in utter surprise before shaking his head. Deciding not to worry for now.

Dean soon rose to his feet and grabbed his hammer, walking over to the blocked door and pulling his arms back... soon SLAMMING his hammer into it, sending the door into chunks. Immediately the trio rushed outside, hearing a screaming from inside. No doubt the ghosts themselves.

Fatch let out a loud cheer, throwing his hands up in the air. He was so happy! Those two ghost... those two monsters... were gone! Not only would they not be around to torment him, but Dean was safe from the same torture! Fatch couldn't be more happy and relieved!

Turning, still smiling bright, he found his companions looking relieved too. Willow placing a hand on her chest and sighing in relief, Dean smiling brightly in his direction.

" S-so ah... "

Dean mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck seemingly shyly, blushing a bright red.

" Thanks... "

" No problem. "

Fatch said softly, nodding to the other. Amazed, he found the others shy nature now gone, and he seemed quite serious now.

" I'm serious Fatch. I owe you a lot really. I don't even want to know what would've happened if you hadn't helped me. I owe you a lot... "

Looking down, as if stumped, Dean soon looked back up, smiling bright, saying gently.

" H-how about this: not only will Eli and I leave you and your friends alone on a yorture level... whenever you need help, with anything, just tell me. And I'll help. No matter what it is. "

" Well... "

Fatch mumbled, looking off to the side. In truth that did sound cool. Dean was clearly powerful now, and... having him as an ally now instead of an enemy would be nice. And Fatch could tell Dean was being truly sincere. Smiling softly, he soon held his hand out tot he other, smiling brightly.

" That... sounds like a good deal there Dean. And with this being the case, I look forward to seeing you again. "

Dean smiled brighter than Fatch had ever seen, soon taking the others hand and shaking it firmly. Fatch couldn't help but feel... that maybe Dean wouldn't be so bad anymore. Maybe a true, worthy ally.

* * *

 **I feel this chapter didn't turn out well. I'm sorry for this, it... it's been a tough day...**

 **Oh, before I forget. Willows pendant glowed like that because it was given to her by Gold, who made it with pure angelic energy. It helps ward off evil spirits. To anyone who was confused.**


	14. New bonds forming

**This will be the last chappie. And a two fold too, in a sense. Please enjoys.**

* * *

Amber smiled as she finished brushing her hair, placing her brush down on the stone below her. Currently, the zombie girl was sitting at the front steps of Scare School, wanting to keep her mind level right now. For the past few days, she had been thinking about Fatch. About all she'd seen, and if he was ok. She could only imagine what was in his mind right now. No doubt the poor guys as thinking a bit poorly. She wanted to be there for him, especially considering he needed the support.

She'd been praying for him. Praying he'd been alright, and that he'd get through this alright. She wanted to be there for him. To comfort him and make sure he was truly alright. She... wanted to hold him in her arms and just truly comfort him. And not just now, but for years to come...

Amber sighed a little and brought her knees close, looking down at the stairs, feeling quite useless in all seriousness. She wanted to be there for the man she'd fallen in love with, yet she was here. Away from him. When he was probably going through a living nightmare. Truly she wanted to be there for him, yet she was here...

Slowly she stood up, smoothing out her dress, getting ready to head back into the school, when she could hear the creaking of the pirate ship, turning around and finding said ship flying down into the water. It was confusing though, as it was lunch time now in the school and everyone was here. Curious she began walking down the stairs, only making it have way down before the student aboard the ship got off.

And Amber could feel her mouth drop upon seeing who it was.

Fatch Ramirez himself. All dressed back in his regular punk-like outfit, and smiling brighter than the sun. The smile Amber had truly missed seeing.

Feeling her unbeating heart now seemingly doing a dance of joy she quickly rushed over to the vampire prince and gently locked him into a hug, so happy and relieved when the prince hugged her back warmly. Slowly she pulled back, and... froze, when she felt Fatch still holding onto her hands. Amber felt her cheeks heating up to this, gulping and feeling her breathing picking up a good deal, wondering why he was doing so. Yet regardless, she tried to remain cool and smiled warmly to the prince.

" Welcome back Fatch! "

Amber said cheerfully.

" How-how are you feeling? "

Fatch soon smiled very brightly, grinning really, looking happier than she'd seen him in days.

" I feel... amazing. Amazing Amber, I... I haven't been this happy in a long time. "

Fatch answered with a cute rosy blush. A blush Amber had always adored. He looked so adorable when blushing.

" Eh, by the way Amber, I... "

The prince looked down, his ruby eyes getting such an adorable sparkle in them. A shine that could make his eyes appear like glittering rubies. Such a lovely shine of life...

" I just... I wanted to tell you something. Only, I... heheh... I can't say it, and I know I can't. So I hope you don't mind if I... show you~ "

Amber was a bit confused, not knowing what the vampire meant. Suddenly she mentally gasped, blushing a harsh red shade, feeling the others cold lips against hers. Unable to believe it was happening. The man she'd been wanting for so long now... was kissing her. So sweetly as well, it... it felt like a dream~

Without hesitation she slowly wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back a bit eagerly. She still couldn't believe that, even after she'd turned him down, he still... had feelings for her.

Soon the bat pulled away, looking at her with those gorgeous ruby irises.

" I... heheh... a little birds told me you may have a thing for me Amber. "

Fatch said gently in a light teasing tone.

" So I was hoping, you know, if you'd like we could... "

" ... Go out? "

Amber finished, gently placing her hands on his cheeks and stroking the right one with her thumb. Saying in a sweet whisper.

" I'd like that~ "

Soon... bringing the bat in for another kiss. And in this moment, everything was right and perfect for them. They both knew everything was going to be ok.

* * *

Dean smiled as he entered the coffee shop, having truly missed it greatly. The coffee they had in that clinic tasted horrible, and he was ready for the BEST coffee in Deedstown. White chocolate mocha. He might even buy a blueberry muffin while he was here. He was ready to spend the day relaxing.

As he placed his order, he went to go sit in his usual seat, only... to grow mildly shocked to find someone there already. Even more so, someone he knew. None other than... Thanatos Acher himself.

Dean smiled, having been wanting to see him again anyway. He truly did find him an awesome guy, and after a week of pure forwardness in the clinic, and after those disgusting ghosts... well, he was feeling a bit playful. And again, he adored the fire that the other had inside him. Smirking, he smoothly walked over to the other, stopping a bit behind him and placing his hand on his hip.

" Hey buddy. You're in my seat. "

He said coolly, getting the other to turn to him. He... he looked like he had a lot on his mind, soon turning from him with a glare left on his face.

" Buzz off, I'm in no mood to deal with you. "

Dean frowned a little, catching just a little something off in his tone. He didn't know the other well, but he knew when something was off in another's tone. Slowly he moved around and pulled up a chair, sitting across from Thanatos and resting his chin in his hand.

" Seriously, what's the matter? "

Thanatos seemed a bit taken back by his sudden mood change, yet Dean was fine with that. It was to be expected really. The grey haired creature soon looked down, twirling the straw for his drink. Dean wondered if he'd actually talk...

" ... I... killed my parents recently. "

Thanatos said quietly, looking up as if to anticipate Deans naturally shocked, expected reaction. Yet he never got one. Dean simply looked at him calmly, not at all disgusted it seemed. And he wasn't either. Now that he remembered his own past, he knew he had actually killed his parents as well. He wouldn't judge Thanatos for killing his. Slowly, Thanatos blinked and slowly continued, looking down at his drink again.

" Yet in hind sight, I realized I didn't have the means to afford the house on my own. Soon I'm going to get kicked out and... I don't have anywhere to go. "

Immediately Dean felt bad for the other, his claws unknowingly digging into the bottom of the table. He had been homeless once... and it was one of the worst times of his life. He was almost always hungry, he looked terrible, he slept in an alley way... he felt like he was in a living hell on earth. And he could NOT allow Thanatos to go through such a hell as well.

Softly, he began to speak.

" Well, I have an extra room in my house. If you'd like, you... could stay there. "

Thanatos seemingly snapped up, looking at the shadow vamp in surprise.

" Ah-Wha-you're... offering me a room?! "

" Is... that a bad thing? "

Dean asked, chuckling lightly.

" Wh-Wha-why would you do that? I thought you hated me. "

Dean chuckled again, softly saying.

" I never said ANYTHING about hating you. And besides I... "

The shadow vamp turned serious, looking off to the side, eyes half lidded.

" I... would NEVER wish anyone being stuck on the streets. Now... do you want the room, or not? Even better I won't even charge you rent. "

Thanatos looked down once more, no doubt contemplating this offer. Dean was pretty sure he'd say yes. After all, he really didn't have anywhere else to go. And a room for free was really a hell of a deal. Surely Thanatos would agree. Besides, Dean wouldn't mind him staying at his home. He truly did find the other a cool guy, and now that hew as feeling better about his memories it wouldn't be a bother. Sure hiding his and Eli's "work" would be a tough one, but oh well. Small price to pay to keep someone off the streets.

" I... I'd like that. Really. Thank you so much, Dean. "

Thanatos said softly, looking up and offering a shy smile. Dean beamed to this, soon standing up and clapping his hands together.

" Great! Take a good hour or two to pack what you need so my other room mate and I can prepare your room. We'll then come over and help you carry everything to the house. "

Turning, Dean then called out to the clerk as he neared her.

"Hey Cheryl, hurry with my drink please! I gotta take off!"

* * *

 _Thanatos couldn't help but stare at the shadow vamp took off, unable to believe some guy he barely knew- some guy that acted like such a cheeky guy upon first meeting- now just... so kindly offered him a room. He really thought the guy hated him. Yet this was proven false now... he couldn't help but think that this... Dean Shadows guy... despite his attitude MAY actually be a good person at heart._

 _Looking down into his drink once more, Thanatos found himself growing a bit curious about the other, unable to tell he was blushing faintly._

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! :D**


End file.
